Total Drama Cano Island
by Xane M.Martin
Summary: This is a new season on Total Drama where 20 new campers will face off for 1millon dollars. These twist and turns will leave your mind at a curve ball! All I can say is be ready to be...
1. The Official Cast List & Interns

Interns

Amyantha (A-man-tha) Reese

Adam Crazy

Lynn Dae

Imogen Farist

Ryandomi Takioma

Mira Chang

Paul Brown

Cast

Girls

Asia Crawford-(The Heartful Goth)

Madiline Vice-(The Sugar Power)

Nina Delaware -(The Sly Ninja )

Numbrix "Numbri" Whett- (The background character)

Allison Milton-( The Hot Headed Gift)

Lauren Chang- (The Cheer un-leader)

Yokeya Takioma- (Japanese Sweetheart)

Amber Samantha- (The Basketball)

Winter Hart- (Polar Bear Lovah)

Lilly Exis "Lexi" Drea- (The Ballet Dancer)

Boys

Cole Vice- (Most Normal Picture)

Eric Trilon-(The Hardcore Goth)

Dustin Forent -(The ATV Racer)

Balloon Patays- (The Silent Nice Guy)

Iyon Cidawnair- (The Mabey Guy)

Dri Exis "Deis" Drea- (The Translator)

Kyle Flash- (The Break Dancer)

Kamren Flash- (The Shy Poperatzi Guy)

Bricelyn "Brice" Simmons- (Needed For Protection.)

Riley Brona- (The Math Prone.)

"Hello my name is Matt." A person stood on a mountain top next to a pouring water fall. "Matt my hair got stuck on my bracelet!" A whiney girl said. "And this is my co-host Emi." Emi looked up at the camera."Are we rolling?" Emi asked.

"Yo get us in the shot!" A girl yelled as the camera panned over to a group of people. "Hey my names Lynn and this is To-" Lynn was cut of by Matt," Hey Interns don't get a say in doof!" Mira narrowed her eyes ,"Why not?" Imogen looked at Mira, "Cause we are just interns and this is an internship!"Imogen responded. "Everyone my name's Paul and this is my GF Amyantha." Paul said tugging and Amyantha. Amyantha giggled, "Agian nevah gonna happen." Paul sighed."Come on guys!" Adam said." Can you SHUT UP!" Mira yelled as all the interns started to argue. " This season is gonna need some help." Lynn smirked,"Everyone!"

"On..."

"Total..."

"Drama..."

"Cano.."

"Island!"

Imogen made a face,"Why is it called Total Drama Cano Island? Like Volcano or Sal Vulcano or..." Everybody groaned."Help"


	2. Theme Song

Theme Song

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

You guys are on my mind

You asked me what I wanted to be

And now I think the answer is plain to see

I want to be famous

(Allison and Riley where sitting crossed legged on the beach testing eachother on advanced college mathematics when Kyle comes and throws there flash cards in the ocean.)

I want to live close to the sun

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.

(Asia was busy writing in her "Journal" with her skull pin with Madiline over her shoulder sucking on a lollipop as Asia had a annoyed expression on her face. Then Cole was trying to play basketball while Amber was blocking his shots and stealing the ball and stuff.)

Everything to prove nothing in my way

I'll get there one day

(Winter was cradling jer baby polar bear, Katrina, as Dustin rode by on his ATV and stole Winters polar bear then he threw Katrina up in the air as it landed Bricelyn's arms hugging it.)

Cause I want to be famous

(Nina was jumping from tree to tree looking at the land under her as Balloon popped up and scared her as she fell and landed on top of Lauren doing her hourly cheering routine.)

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

(Eric was sitting on a bench reading a book as Lilly Exis and Dri Exis were arguing when Kamren walked by and started taking pictures like cra-cra then Eric got irritated and left.)

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous

(Numbrix and Iyon were standing outside while Numbrix was trying to work up the confidence to talk to Iyon or anybody at that matter when Yokeya came storming by with a bunch of failed inventions she made.)

[Whistle's to theme]

(Everyone was gathered around the campfire while Allison and Riley where researching the Big Bang Theory as out of no where Lynn fell from the sky. Then Nina jumped up into the 'Total Drama Cano Island' logo thing.)

 **This is the theme song for my new TDI series so you can get a taste for what's in store hope you tune in next time!**

 **~Miss Young Madgie Crawford 3 Hugs Kisses and All**


	3. Episode One- I have my Iyon you

A tall male walked in front the camera as a girl trolled behind him. The boy stood tall as the girl was hunched over for some reason. "Hello everyone my name is Matt." He looked over at the girl to see what was the reason she didn't say anything."Ohh and my name is Emi." She said pulling her hair from bracelet. "Intern help me!" Emi screamed with her high-ish girl voice as a girl came running by. "Anyway as Amyantha helps Emi let me tell you about this show here. This is a show where 20 loser will face off for money. There will be betrayal, heart break, alliances, and an ultimate unexpected switch!" Matt exclaimed as he walked up to the camrea. "Make sure to tune in!"

Adam,Paul,and Lynn were sitting on the shore awaiting for the first campers to arrive. "Ughhhhhh why do we have to do look out!" Lynn exclaimed furious. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Adam yelled looking at his phone texting. "Ohh," Lynn said crawling on her knees over to Adam curiously,"Who ya texting?" Lynn asked. "Nobody!" Adam said scooting over. All of a sudden you could see a boat in the distance. "Yo is that a boat?" Paul said looking up. "Yayo!" Lynn exclaimed. Adam glared at Lynn for awhile. "She looked at him ," What?" She asked. "Um..nothing." Adam said looking away from Lynn as she shrugged.

The boat docked as soon as the others got her but sombody wasn't there. A gothic looking male gets off. His hair was brown and had tan colored skin but the clothes he was wearing screamed goth. "Eric!" Said Matt reaching his hand out for a high five but Eric just walked by. "Not cool bro." Zair says as he continues to stands there and takes out a book called 'Deep Depression'. "Depressing." Said Imogen. The next boat docked as 4 people step out The one on the left was wearing an all white polar bear outfit holding a baby polar bear. Next to her was a goth girl like Eric but not so...hardcore gothic as Eric seems. Next to the goth was an girl with rainbow colored hair and black rim glasses she was sucking on a lollipop and had a purse with probably more lollipops in it. Standing next to her was a dude...a normal average dude. "Winter, Asia, Madiline, and Cole hey." Said Matt. "Hi Matt its a horror to be on your show." Said Asia not even giving a slight smile."You mean honor right?" Cole asked. "Nope." Asia replied walking over to Eric ," Hi I'm Asia." She says to Eric as he looks up at Asia ,"Eric." He smiles. Madiline grinned and started to speak, "HiMyNameIsMadilineButMostPeopleCallMeLollipopCauseItsCuterDontchaThink?" Madiline asked. "Hey Imogen," Lynn giggled," We found someone more annoying than you."Lynn laughed. "Hey!" Imogen yelled. "Hi I'm Winter." She said petting her polar bear. "Aww so cute whats her name?" Imogen cooed. "Katrina." Winter walked next to Asia and Eric as they were talking about the book Eric was reading. "Isn't goth love interesting?" Paul said looking at Amayantha she scoffed. "We aren't in love." Eric said as Asia looked at him with dreamlike eyes. "I always thought goths weren't able to love just have suicide thoughts and rim shot." Adam said pointing to nobody. "How is that funny?" Asked Emi. "Haters."Adam mumbled under his breath. "We can love." Asia said realising her error as Eric looked like he was blushing,"I mean goths can love like human people it's only natural." Winter smiled,"Like Asia likes Chri-" Asia threw Eric's book at Winter's face. "Oww!You could've hurt Katrina idiot!" Winter said putting Katrina down. "Quick what's 14÷2?!"Asia asked Winter. "You know I hate math!" The next boat arrived with a girl and a boy. The girl had long light pink hair with thin yellow rim glasses she held a calculator in her left pocket not like she looked like she needed it though and the boy looked like he was gonna fall over holding a bunch of papers. "Next." The girl said. "45÷17×(84-73)×4=." The girl quickly got the awnser,"282.85714286 duhh!" "Riley&Allison stop acting like nerds and get off the boat." Matt called. "NERDS!"Paul yelled. Next a boat arrived and two boy girl twins get off "Everybody freak out its the Drea twins!."The girl exclaims. "Don't ever say that." The boy groaned. "It's the Drea Twins!" exclaimed Emi."Lilly Exis and Dri Exis." Explained Dri."We actually prefer Lexi and Deis." Lexi said. "I hate Deis." Deis groaned. "Live with it."Lexi said doing back flips off the boat. "I have to live with this." Deis groaned. The Next boat arrived and a boy with brown hair jumped of the ramp. "Forent in tha house!" He exclaimed. "Wow that was very sucky." Teased Madiline."Dustin wassup bro."Matt said trying to sound cool. "Don't try."Zair said. "Yhea aren't you like 54?" Emi asked. "I'm 38!" Matt yelled. "Ooooooooooooooold!"Paul voice rang. "I'm just gonna stand over there." Dustin said uncomfortably walking next to Asia. As the next boat arrived multiple phones rang. "Uh oh." Adam said. "What?" Amyantha asked. "There is a huge storm comming this way. The estimated time is in 4 hour's." Madiline took a mini umbrella from out her purse and covered her head. The boat docked and a girl with cut short black hair stepped out." Kon'nichiwa ." She said as everyone had a puzzled look on their face. "Huh sorry I don't speak different languages?" Adam said. " Watashinonamaeha Yokeyadesu ." She explained. "Oh yhea you are Yokeya." Matt said. "The others should hurry up." Asia said hugging on to Madiline. " Jisshitsu no tame ni sora ga kuraku natte kite imasu." Winter spoke up,"We don't understand your Jamaican accent." Yokeya look at her," Kore wa Nihondearimasu !" Deis groaned,"It's Japanese! She speaks Japanese!" "Oh cool!" The next boat arrived with a girl cheering. "Ahh yay am here!" She did a frount flip. Lexi scoffed,"Show off." "Lauren Chang." Matt said smiling. "Chang," Adam said,"So familiar?" Lauren smiled then she caught a look at Winter playing with her polar bear."Somthing about her doesn't feel right." She thought.

It was 1 hour befor the next boat arrived when the boat docked to boys get off. One was snapping pics the other didn't care. "The Smash Brothers!" Emi teased. "It's Flash like in camera flash." One of tge said plucking the other. "Kyle Flash and Kamera Flash." Kamren had a look on his face while Kyle giggled. "What? I applied under Kamren Shane Flash!" Kyle laughed,"No you didn't!" Kyle laughed as Kamren groaned,"Stop that was just an old nickname what does it have to do with me." Kyle plucked Kamren's camera. Next a boy came down floating on a balloon."And here is Balloon Patays." Emi said. "That's a we-" Winter nudged Asia,"Wonderful name."Winter glared at smiled letting his balloon fly free. "Only a few more peeps." A boat arrived,"And here is Bricelyn." Emi exclaimed. Bricelyn walked out with this unidentified girl. "Who dat?Who dat?" Amyantha asked. Lynn grinned,"I-g-g-y" "Hahaha only true Iggy fan's will get that." Lauren said. " Anata wa totemo meiwakudesu ." Yokeya groaned. "No kidding." Deis whispered. "Do you even understand english?"Riley asked. "Duh."Deis said."Wait who's the girl?"Emi asked. "I'm Yasmine yo!" She exclaims hugging on to Bricelyn."I applied for the internship but I didn't get in."Yasmine explained. "Why are you here?" Adam asked. "Like I would evah leave Brice!"Yasmine said as everyone glared at Bricelyn. "Hahaha,"Brice said uncomfortable,"Yas I really don't-" Yasmine looked at him. "How many spots open for internship?" "For free there is another spot open if you-" Yasmine jumped off the boat,"Done and done." She blew a kiss to Brice he blushed. The next boat appeared and a girl bouncing a basketball walked out."Amber!" Matt said. "Oh girl jock." Asia said. "I hate jocks." Eric said when Amber threw her basketball at Eric and made him fall off the edge of the boardwalk,"Oops."She said sarcastically. "Eric are you okay?" Asia said helping him up."Fine." He said while throwing the ball back to Amber."Nice throw bro!"Amber said. Adam giggled. The next person to arrive was Numbrix Whett. "Please don't call me Numbrix I hate that name please call me Numbri." Paul looked confused."You just took out the x." The next person to arrive was Iyon Cidawnair."Ciddawenpear?" Matt asked. "No Cidawnair." "Siddinarr?" "No say it with me Cid-dawn-air." "Cid..whatever."

Lynn groaned,"Is that everyone?" Matt shook his head,"One more person."Adam asked "When?" All of a sudden a girl fell from the sky. "Now." Matt said as Emi poked the popped up,"Made it!" She wore a full body Ninja outfit."Nina okay thats everybody." It started to rain as Asia started to hug Madiline tighter cause that umbrella was really tiny."Teams!"Imogen said. "Okay ,Asia,Iyon,Madiline,Brice,Amber,Eric,Lauren,Deis,Allison,and Balloon are the night sky team and Nina, Kamren, Kyle, Yokeya, Numbri, Cole, Winter, Dustin,and Lexi are the Shooting Stars." Zair explained. "WAIT YOUR LAST NAME IS CHANG!"Adam yelled. "Yhea?" Lauren responded. "Chang like in Mi-" Suddenly there was a huge boom and the island started to shake. "Ughhhh MIRA CHANG!"Matt yelled. Mira ran up,"So um that wasn't my fault...okay well it sorta is but nothing happened." Mira explained. "What happened?" Matt asked. "I blew up the cabins." Mira said. "Nooooooooo!"Lexi yelled. " Ima, watashitachi wa doko ni ikimasu ." Yokeya asked. "I don't know Yokeya."Deis said. "Okay well guys I guess the first challenge of the season will be...I don't know so after you guys build your cabins IMOGEN GO GET MIRA A SING IN HER EAR!" Mira got a horrific expression on her face,"No!" She ran off. "Come here Mira boo."Imogen said running after her. "Okay so the Confessionals are over there." Winter was about to say something when Matt cut him off."The Confessionals are where you complain about people talk about random stuff and just complain and stuve." Everyone nodded. "Now go build your cabin." Each team trailed off.

(NS Team)

The camera panned over to the Night Sky Team. While Asia was chopping down trees,Winter was playing with Katrina, Brice picking up broken twigs and logs, and Amber was gathering rope or what was of rope. "Winter get up and stop playing with Katrina."Asia said chopping down trees. "Ugh but what if she wonders?" Asia turned around,"Give KiKi to me then you cut down trees."Asia said handing Winter the ax. "Ugh laborrr!" Winter groaned.

As soon as everyone completely finished their cabins the challenge started. It took place on a high hill. "Hello losers!" Matt said. "Hey! Well actually thats fair." Asia said

 **Hey I am still completing this story I just wanted to say thank you to all the peeps who motivated me you really helped! Dolli out!**


End file.
